Akatsuki ngambek atau karena tobi
by uchiha sato
Summary: .................


**AKATSUKI NGAMBEK ATAU GARA-GARA TOBI**

**Karakter Utama : The akatsuki**

**Theme : komedi**

"Oh My godness, masak uangku Cuma segini, aku kan mau beli boneka baru buat koleksi, gmana caranya coba." Kata sasori dengan sekaget-kagetnya sambil memeriksa dompetnya yang terbuat dari kulit rusa..(?)... .

Deidara :"Iya, tabungan gue juga udah ludes, padahal gue mau beli kacamata baru."

Itachi hanya melirik sinis pada deidara.

Kisame :"apa deidara, kacamata?"

Deidara :"oops keceplosan, maksudku tanah liat, stock abis neh heheh."

Sasori :"Apa kita minta uang tambahan sama ketua saja ya?"

Deidara :"Ketua lagi pergi kamping ma konan."

Zetsu :"Oh iya, semua urusan keuangan diserahkan pada kakuzu, segala kebijakan keuangan dipegang oleh kakuzu."

Sasori :"Ah yang bener?"

Deidara :"wah gawat tuh, kakuzu kan pelit."

Itachi berkata dengan sinis :"Kalian kok jadi ngegosip sih, kalian seperti anak perempuan saja." Begitu kata itachi sambil berlalu pergi.

Deidara :"woi, enak banget lu bilang gitu, gue tau lu sentimen pribadi kan ama gue, awas lu gue ledakin pake c4!" kata deidara sambil berteriak.

Anggota akatsuki yang laen memegangi deidara,...

_Itachi yang berlalu berkata dalam hati :"Gue gak takut, kan tadi lu bilang stock tanah liat lu udah habis, gmana mau pake c4 coba...hhe."_

Kakuzu datang menghampiri anggota akatsuki yang lain.....

Kakuzu :"Teman-teman, aku ingin memberikan informasi."

ALL :"apaan tu?"

Kakuzu :"Seperti yang kalian ketahui ketua kita pergi kamping bersama konan, sebelum berangkat ketua meninggalkan catatan kecil ini, dalam catatan ini dikatakan pembagian piket, hari senin yang piket Itachi dan Kisame, Selasa : Deidara dan sasori, Rabu : Hidan dan...., hidan piket sendirian!, Kamis : Tobi, Jumat,sabtu ,minggu libur. Ingat bagi siapa yang kebagian piket pada hari itu, harus membersihkan markas sebersih-bersihnya."

Hidan :"Heh...?,, gue kok piket sendirian?, lu ngapaen?"

Kakuzu :"Gak tau, di catatan tertulis seperti ini, aku hanya menjalankan perintah."

Hidan :"Sini, bawa gue gak percaya, biar gue yang baca."

Kakuzu tidak menjawab perkataan hidan, bahkan kakuzu mengalihkan pembicaraan :" Oiya, karena ketua pergi gw yang akan mengambil alih masalah keuangan, karena kas organisasi mengalami defisit, gw menetapkan aturan pajak baru, pajak kas organisasi naik 100 %....."

All :"Apa... emoh,... !"

"lu aja yang bayar pajak sendiri!" kata deidara dengan berteriak kepada kakuzu."

"iya gue udah gak ada duit!" timpal sasori

"Ini kan demi kepentingan organisasi kita, uang itu nantinya akan gw pakai untuk membeli persediaan makanan, membeli ini....itu....."

_Hidan berkata dalam hati :"Perasaan gue beli nasi goreng pake uang sendiri."_

"AH ,sudah... jangan membantah... kalian bera...."

Tulalit...tulalit... tulalit... tiba-tiba ponsel baru kakuzu berbunyi.

"Halo, oh... tukang kredit rumah, iya,iya..... sekarang gue lagi gak ada duit nanti yah klo gue dah ada duit gue bayar dah kreditan gw...Oke...Dah." Kata Kakuzu

"Whatzzz,... hape baru... kredit rumah..." kata hidan dengan wajah keheranan

Anggota akatsuki yang lain, mulai gaduh, mulai berisik, mulai mempertanyakan kebijakan keuangan kakuzu yang baru.....

"Ah udah,.. jangan banyak tanya..." mulai besok kebijakan ini mulai berlaku." Kata kakuzu. Setelah memberikan info kakuzu langsung pergi.

"hah, apaan, info gak penting!" teriak deidara.

"Eh teman-teman aku curiga kalau uang kita dipakai kakuzu buat kepentingannya sendiri." Tambah sasori

Hidan :"Pasti tu!"

Kisame :"Kita mogok ja yuk,.. ngambek,... jangan mau bayar kas, jangan mau piket."

Hidan : "Setuju!"

ALL :"Setuju!"

Keesokan harinya :

"Apaan nie, markas kok kyk kapal pecah!" kata kakuzu sambil keheranan, sekarang kan hari selasa, harusnya deidara dan sasori yang piket."

Sekonyong-konyong perhatian kakuzu tertarik pada secarik kertas berwarna merah terang dan bertuliskan :"KAMI MOGOK, KAMI NGAMBEK,.. LUE KERJAIN AJA SEMUANYA SENDIRI....ttd Akatsuki, Ketua panitia : Deidara, wakil ketua : Sasori, seksi perlengkapan : hidan, seksi dekorasi : itachi, kisame....

_Kakuzu berkata dalam hati :"apaan ni, emang penting ya, mogok kerja aja kok isi susunan organisasi..."_

Tiba-Tiba dari arah pintu terdengar ada yang berteriak...

"Hoi... Kami Pulang!" ternyata yang berteriak Konan...

"Aku juga... senangnya sampai di rumah!" teriak tobi juga (....?)

"Apaan nie, markas kok jadi kyk kapal pecah." Tambah Konan

"HoreEE... ketua kembali...kita selamat...!" Teriak Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Ada apa ni?" kata konan

Itachi pun menjelaskan yang terjadi pada konan dan pain....

Konan :"o jadi begitu ya,... , tapi bukan aku yang memutuskan, pain ..bagaimana?"

Pain :"Huh!", pain hanya berkata dengan ketus dan wajah yang cemberut.

Kisame :"Ketua... kok dari tadi ketua cemberut mulu?"

"Oya ketua kok bisa pulang sekarang, kan katanya mau kamping selama 1 minggu?" Tanya kakuzu sambil berkeringat dingin...

_Itachi berkata dalam hati :"Kok bisa ada tobi dengan mereka?"..._

Pain :"Ah..! Sudah... satu-satu donk nanyanya, gue kan punya otak Cuma satu!" bentak pain dengan wajah yag menakutkan.

_All Akatsuki termasuk Tobi berkata dalam hati :"Gue juga punya otak Cuma satu, lu pikun kali ya lu kan punya otak 6."_

Pain :"Kalian pasti berpikir aku pikun ya."

_All berkata dalam hati :"Kok dia bisa tahu?"_

Pain :"Ya, iyalah, gue gak mungkin pikun, gak mungkin gue lupa gue akan pergi kamping 1 minggu."

_All (masih) berkata dalam hati :"Viuh, untung dia gak tau yang sebenernya gua pikirin..huahahahah."_

Pain :"Ah. Udah pokoknya ini semua gara-gara tobi!"

Tobi :"Heh,.. kok gara-gara gue sie...?"

Pain :"Ya.. lu ganggu aja , gue kan mau dua-duaan ma konan...buyar dah rencana gue!" (sebagai tambahan ternyata pain keceplosan ngomongnya)

Konan melirik ke arah pain dengan wajah sinis+menakutkan (bisa dibayangin gak gmana tu) :"Jadi lu ngajak gue kamping Cuma untuk itu, lu bilang ada misi penting, jadi lu boongin gua???!!!"

Pain :"Yaikzzz... gue lari aRRGHHH!!!"

All akatsuki member melihat ketua mereka kejar-kejaran dengan konan.

Kakuzu menepuk tanda lega :"Akhirnya.. gue slamat juga, gue kira gue mau dihukum sama ketua."

Semua akatsuki member melihat kakuzu dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

Itachi :"Sebaiknya kita aja yang beri pelajaran si kakek tua ini."

"Okkke" kata semua anggota akatsuki dengan lantang, dan langsung menyiapkan segel tangan untk mengeluarkan jutsu masing-masing

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang berteriak...ternyata yang berteriak tobi , dia sedang membaca catatan yang mogok kerja dari akatsuki.!

Tobi :"Woii... senpais... lagi mogok ya.. ikutan....Tobi jadi koordinator seksi acara ya!

Semua anggota akatsuki berteriak :"Tobi..Kau....."

Deidara :"Musnahkan Tobi juga ......!"

Hidan, kisame, sasori, zetsu, itachi berteriak bersama-sama kepada deidara :"Enak aja lu perintah-perintah gue..!"

Deidara :"Gue kan Ketuanya!!!un...."

Hidan, Kisame, sasori, zetsu (berpikir dulu, kemudian dijitak oleh itachi) mengangguk tanda setuju....

Duaaarrrrr......Blam......Blam.. .. . . .Blam... . . . . . .

Seketika itu gua (markas akatsuki) pun hancur berantakan......

Deidara :"Sial lu semua,....curang ah... lu semua pada bisa mengeluarkan jurus, gue aja yang bisa, kan tanah liat gue abis...

Itachi tertawa ngakak :"...."


End file.
